La princesa de Egipto
by AutumnHooney
Summary: "Porque las cosas iban a regresar a la normalidad, por las buenas o por las malas..." Narrado por Cleo de Nile, SPOILER -Monster High: The ghoul next door-  Cap. 18


Los personajes pertenecen a **Lisi Harrison**, la trama es **mía**.

* * *

><p>Los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la pirámide de cristal tocaban la piel del color del café con leche de la egipcia con delicadeza. Cleo estaba descansando en su isla de arena, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.<p>

1.- Clawdeen, Lala y Blue se habían unido en su contra.

2.- Deuce no le había llamado ni uno sola vez.

3.- Melody Carver la había ofendido.

—Ughhh… — fue todo lo que pudo decir.

¡Por Geb! En estos tiempos ya nadie tenía respeto por la realeza.

¿Cómo era posible que Clawdeen, Lala y Blue la hubieran abandonado? Además, si contamos el "por qué" lo habían hecho aquellas que decían ser sus amigas era aún más degradante: ¿Vogue o un estúpido reportaje sobre la igualdad de los derechos para los RAD? Pfff… La respuesta era sencilla: V-O-G-U-E. Sólo alguien demente escogería lo contrario, por desgracia para Cleo sus amigas habían perdido la cabeza.

Pero daba igual, intentaría no pensar en la situación, se relajaría, tomaría un baño y después escucharía buena música.

Cleo se puso en pie y cruzó el puente que la llevaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación, en dirección a su baño privado. La habitación estaba iluminada por decenas de velas con olor a ámbar, Hasina le había preparado la bañera con lavanda y toallas nuevas de lino estaban impecablemente dobladas sobre una cesta tejida.

La chica se quitó el traje de baño color bronce y se adentró en la tina, dejando que la mezcla del agua del rio Nilo con la esencia limpiara sus problemas.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien no había por qué sentirse frustrada, porque quienes se ponen del lado Frankie-Melopea no deberían de tener derecho a dirigirle la palabra.

"_Oh, oh"_ le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza _"Ya vienen los recuerdos"_

—¡Es perra! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de ese modo? — Cleo deseó fervientemente que se encontraran en el antiguo Egipto—Estoy segura que su cadáver ya estaría en algún lugar del desierto siendo picoteado por aves carroñeras.

_¡Ah, eso tiempos!_ Aunque si se encontrara 5000 años atrás no contaría con Vogue, Miu-Miu, Chanel… tal vez no sería una gran vida, ¡Pero no tendría que soportar a Melody!

Cleo suspiró frustrada.

—¿Qué crees que le ven de bueno a ese reportaje?—preguntó Cleo a su gato Chississi, quien se encontraba al otro lado del estrecho rio Nilo que cruzaba la habitación — Es que no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no les gusta la forma en que vivimos ahora?, yo no veo la diferencia.

Cleopatra buscó en su interior intentando encontrar algún deseo de libertad o alguna situación que desearía cambiar, pero no encontró nada. Las personas la obedecían, su padre le compraba todo lo que _necesitaba_ (Y quería), era la _queen bee _del instituto… no era una vida muy diferente a la que llevaba antes.

Una imagen de ella sentada en su trono, contemplando a su reino le vino a la mente de inmediato.

Cleo volvió a suspirar. Tal vez también fuera una reina aquí (aunque en estos momentos su estatus social estaba en peligro) pero nada se podía comparar a su natal Egipto.

Por otra parte sus_ ex-amigas_ ya le habían demostrado que no eran de fiar, en un momento estaban de su lado y al otro en su contra, ¿quién las entiende?

Hace unos días todo era tan sencillo, ella llevaba un nuevo regalo y ellas lo admiraban, ella decía lo que iba a hacer o el lugar al que iba a asistir y ellas la seguían, ¿qué había de malo en eso?

— Las personas están locas.

Cleo siguió en su baño-ya-no-tan-relajante pensando. Ella estaba segura que "las tres" RAD no tardarían en regresar, Frankie y Melody terminarían arruinando todo (cómo lo habían hecho anteriormente) y todo regresaría a la normalidad. De lo que no estaba segura era si ella quería regresar con sus amigas, le habían demostrado que no eran de confianza…

— ¿Chississi qué crees que deba hacer? Las quiero porque llevo mucho tiempo conociéndolas, pero no se sí deba darles una segunda oportunidad. Ellas tienen que entender que solo pueden elegir una opción ¡Frankie-Melody o yo!

Después de mucho pensarlo Cleo supo lo que debía de hacer: Les iba a dar otra oportunidad; pero por supuesto que no diría nada, porque las chicas tendrían que "ganársela".

Cleo era la princesa de Egipto y jamás dejaría las apariencias, porque los plebeyos estaban para servirle y esa era la lección que les enseñaría a Frankie y a Melody. Las cosas iban a regresar a la normalidad, por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

><p>¿Qué opinan?, ¡Me siento muy feliz por ser la primera en escribir sobre este fandom en español! Desde que terminé el segundo libro de Monster High quería escribirlo, pero hasta hace unos días me llegó la inspiración (Por problemas de la red lo tuve que subir hasta ahora). Cleo es mi personaje favorito desde el primer libro, pero en este descubrí que la amo aún más. He estado pensando en hacer un Fic que tenga tal vez varios capítulos sobre su historia(?), pero ya veremos…<p>

¿Reviews?

Autumn.


End file.
